maginationfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad to the Core
Bad to the Core is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Magi-Nation. It aired on November 9, 2010. Synopsis Gogram steals the Moonlands Diamond and returns to the Core. The trio pursue him and are faced by the Core Guardian Hyren, who has been affected by a Paraleech. Though the Hyren is returned to normal, the Moonlands Diamond and Orwin's Staff cannot be reclaimed. Plot Tony, Edyn, and Strag, riding on Furok, chase the newly named "Gorgram," Agram possessing Gorath, who has stolen the Moonlands Diamond, a key component for summoning the Final Hyren, only for him to escape to the Core in a Shadow Geyser. The Book of Elders states the Final Dreamers will fail in their task to reclaim the diamond and Orwin's Staff. Following a humorous incident involving Tony and some leeches, the three jump into the geyser. After they enter, the Core Guardian Hyren attacks Gorgram, a leech-like creature attached to its chest as the Final Dreamers gaze on in awe at its power but looking on in confusion when the Hyren begins talking to itself. Afterwards, Tony hears a voice in his mind only he can hear, claiming to be the Hyren's true voice. The voice coming from the Hyren is that of the leech, a Paraleech. The Hyren is pleading for help from the Paraleech affixed to its chest and possessing its body. Unfortunately, the Paraleech takes over again and the Core Hyren suddenly swoops down after them. Strag and Edyn manage to evade it-but Tony is snatched up by the Hyren. Edyn and Strag watch in horror as the Hyren takes him away. While in the possessed Hyren's grip, Tony hears the Hyren's voice again. It needs his help to get the Paraleech off its body. Meanwhile, Korg and Zed use a device to control Gorath, not knowing it is really Agram . The Core Hyren takes Tony to Agram's Castle, ordering him to destroy it for reasons unknown. The Hyren begs Tony, for now, to obey the Paraleech, as it would buy them time to look for a way to get it off without it knowing. Tony firstly calls Baby Orathan to take a whack at destroying the castle. Edyn and Strag later arrive to see Baby Orathan trying to destroy a tower and Tony still held by the Hyren, but no matter how hard they try, the castle regenerates. A pair of Paraleeches drop down to attack the two while Tony recalls an exhausted Baby Orathan and summons Furok, enhanced by the Silver Wing Relic, to take a shot. The Core Hyren tells Tony how Agram placed the Paraleech on it and stole the Core Dreamstone. Only recently has the Hyren broken free a little, gaining the ability to contact a person through the mind. Feeling sorry for the Hyren, Tony wriggles out of its grip and tries to get the Paraleech off but fails. Strag and Edyn fight off the Paraleeches, only to run into Korg, Zed, and Gorgram. Angered at Tony's failure to destroy the castle, the Hyren tosses him to the ground. Furok saves him but sacrifices himself when the Hyren attacks, leaving Tony trapped atop a tower. The Hyren then goes to attack Edyn, Strag and Gorgram. From the tower, Tony pleads his friends not to attack the Hyren and get the staff from the castle, telling them he'll be okay. Unfortunately, the Hyren changes targets and comes after Tony instead. As this happens, the Book of Elders begins to glow, reacting to the Paraleech's lust for energy. Guessing the only way to stop the Paraleech is to over-feed it, Tony has the leech come after the book. The book releases a burst of energy that sends Tony flying back and the Paraleech flying off the Hyren's body,dissolving to nothing as it hits the ground and freeing the Core Hyren. The celebration is cut short,though,when the castle begins collapsing. Luckily, the Hyren helps the Final Dreamers to escape only to see the castle regenerate and realize the castle can never be destroyed. Although the group failed to reclaim Orwin's staff, they manage to claim the Core Hyren's Dreamstone for their Final Hyren quest. But neither did Gorgram get the staff, as somehow the ever-bumbling Korg and Zed have it. Category:Episodes Category:Image needed